


Why Don't We Just Run Away?

by asteroidagain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Pogtopia, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tubbo gets real tired of Wilbur's shit, l'manburg, manburg, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidagain/pseuds/asteroidagain
Summary: Tubbo convinces Tommy to leave Pogtopia with him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Why Don't We Just Run Away?

It was the middle of the night when Tubbo came to the door.

Tommy had been expecting  _ something _ , of course. The older had been acting… different the past few days. Tommy didn’t even know the word for it. They had been talking over their own (private) coms channel more and more, despite Tommy’s warnings. All it took was one person walking in and Tubbo was fucked. 

Tubbo didn’t seem to care.

He would show up to the ravine for a few hours, much longer than he should have spent there, seemingly for no reason. Tubbo claimed he was reporting to Wilbur, but he seemed to avoid the man like a plague. Tommy began to wonder if Wil even knew Tubbo was there. 

When Tubbo showed up at the door to Tommy’s room in the middle of the night, Tommy wasn’t  _ that  _ surprised.

The boys had never  _ really _ needed words to communicate, something that Wilbur used to find slightly terrifying. Words were just a bonus. A few pointed looks and they could understand each other just fine, much to other people’s annoyance.

Tonight was no exception. 

Tommy met his best friend’s eyes, still trying to rub sleep from his own. It was dark, the only light being a torch just outside his room, so he couldn’t really see what Tubbo was holding, but the outline looked like  _ a lot _ . 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Tubbo violently shaking his head and digging around in his pocket. A moment later a note was shoved into Tommy’s hand.

_ Dear Wilbur, _

Tommy’s head snapped up, panic filling his eyes. He hadn’t even gotten to the actual  _ substance _ of the letter. But he knew what it was going to say, of course he did.  _ He had seen this coming _ .

It still hurt.

He looked back down at the letter, sleep now completely gone from his brain.

_ I should probably say I’m sorry first, considering what you’re about to read. So yeah. Sorry. Kind of. _

_ If you’re reading this, it means Tommy and I left. I’m sorry that you had to find it out through a note, but if we told you in person, I don’t think we would be able to leave. So here’s a note.  _

Tommy looked up again, trying to convey a fraction of the emotions he was feeling through a single look, because, hell, it felt like he was being torn in half just by reading this. 

Tubbo didn’t meet his eyes.

_ You shouldn’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. I’ve told Niki about this in advance, and only she knows where we’re going. Don’t try and force it out of her. Please. _

_ This is normally where people leave a really wise quote or something, right? I think so, anyways. All I have to say is please listen to the others. Don’t close yourself off. Please. It won’t end well for anyone. _

_ But yeah. I’m sorry we had to leave. Stay safe. _

_ \- Tubbo and Tommy _

Tommy lifted his head, scrubbing at the tear that had started down his face.  _ Fuck _ . He opened his mouth again, only for Tubbo to shake his head again, pointing behind him. Oh. Wilbur. Tommy closed his mouth. 

God, it felt like Tommy was being pulled in two separate directions. On one side, he was Wilbur’s right hand man. His second. Vice president. One day he was going to take over, become president. No matter what Wilbur said. It was just what he was meant to do. Right?

But Tubbo… His best friend - hell, sometimes he thought he was his  _ only _ friend. It was clear there was no changing the older boy’s mind, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he wanted Tubbo to just  _ stay. _

Tommy looked down at the note, then back up at Tubbo. Down at the note, back up at Tubbo. Note, Tubbo. Note. Tubbo. Note… 

_ God fucking damnit, Tubbo- _

Tommy wiped his tears away again, holding out the note to his friend. He waited until Tubbo took the paper before turning back into his room. A soft rustling from behind him, and Tubbo was next to him again, giving a small smile.

_ Fuck. _

Tommy held up a finger, running over to his bed. He dropped to his knees in front of it, ducking his head below the frame, doing his best to ignore the cobwebs that littered the floor. A few moments later, and he was standing up again, this time with a bag in his hand.

It would have been a lie to say this was the first time he had toyed with the idea of running away. He had been considering it for weeks. Hell, he had the bag packed and everything. But he never had the guts to  _ actually go through with it _ . The idea of leaving this, being alone to fend for himself was petrifying.

Tommy glanced over at Tubbo again. The shorter boy still had a small smile on his face, unmoving from his spot in the middle of the room. Tommy looked down at his bag for a few seconds, then back up at Tubbo. He stood up, a smile growing on his own face.

Tubbo only grinned wider, his eyes lighting up in the soft torchlight. Later, Tommy would realize there was no real way he was going to say no to his friend’s offer, no matter how much he thought he could have.

Tubbo moved behind him, gently setting the note on Tommy’s bed. When Wilbur inevitably came looking for him, he would be greeted by the small piece of paper, rather than his right hand man.

_ If Wilbur even thought of me like that anymore. _

Tommy brushed that thought away, lifting his bag onto his shoulder. He motioned with his free hand, a sort of…  _ “after you” _ gesture. His hands were trembling, so much so that he was mildly impressed that Tubbo didn’t notice.

In reality, it was more so because Tubbo was halfway out the door by the time Tommy motioned. He couldn’t have seen.

Tommy scrambled after his friend, just barely remembering to grab his sword before sliding out of his room, bag in tow. He was careful not to make any noise, but that was difficult when he was shaking  _ that badly _ . His bag hit the door frame, making a soft  _ thud _ . Tubbo spun around, holding a finger to his lips, and a soft shushing sound could be heard. Tommy rolled his eyes, nodding.

The ravine was different at night. Tommy had never really left his room at this hour. The stone walls seemed darker, more menacing than they normally were. It was eerily quiet, no sounds of talking or fire crackling or even someone sharpening their tools to fill the open chasm. 

He hated it.

Tubbo, on the other hand, didn’t seem bothered by the lack of noise. No, he seemed content with only the sounds of footsteps being heard. He had a small bounce in his step, one that Tommy hadn’t seen in a while. 

_ How long has he wanted to do this? _

Tommy had always been fine with living in Pogtopia. It was a brutal change, he would admit, from what they had in L’ Manburg, but it wasn’t that bad. He had Wilbur, and then he had Techno. It wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened, no matter how much Wilbur made it seem like that.

But Tubbo… Tubbo hadn’t had that. He had been left alone in Manburg. He hadn’t had Wilbur or Techno or Tommy. No, he had been left alone to deal with Schlatt. Tommy was pretty sure the only time Tubbo crossed Wilbur’s head was when he was actually  _ in _ Pogtopia. Tubbo had been alone.

_ That must have been hell- _

As the two walked up the path, Tommy couldn’t help but look back down at the ravine - his home. He couldn’t quite place the feeling in his chest. It was strange, leaving like this. He never left alone anymore, not without Wilbur or Techno close by.

But he wasn’t alone. Tubbo walked a few paces ahead of him, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. The older didn’t even look back, yet again making Tommy wonder  _ how long has he wanted to do this? _

Tommy kicked away the thought. That didn’t matter now. They were doing this, they were actually leaving. Tommy sped up a little, so that he was right behind his friend. Even one step lower than Tubbo, Tommy was still as tall, if not taller than the other, something that, any other time, would earn a remark from Tommy. Not today. Maybe he would bring it up later. 

Yeah. That’s what he would do.

Tommy was still shaking by the time they reached the top of the stairs, considerably more than before. They were  _ leaving _ . God knows when they would be coming back, if at all. Tommy gripped his sword a little tighter, casting one last glance back down at Pogtopia. Tubbo stopped as well, seemingly aware of what Tommy was thinking, despite not a word being said between the two.

His eyes scanned over the walls once again, smiling faintly at the memories. He remembered when they had found this place, banished, with nothing more than the armor and weapons they carried with them. Just him and Wilbur against the world. And then Techno joined, and they were a trio, a trio against the entirety of Schlatt’s administration. They had lived this long, and that, by itself, was a miracle.

Fuck, he would miss this place.

Tommy glanced back up at Tubbo. Both of them had the same soft smile on their faces, though Tommy suspected for two very different reasons. 

Tubbo went up another step, looking back down at Tommy. The taller gave a small nod, following as Tubbo darted up the rest of the stairs. Their footsteps echoed through the ravine, a sound that Tommy would come to miss as well. He would miss a lot, actually.

Tubbo was waiting for him when he reached the top of the stairs. Another bag was set at the door, which Tommy assumed was more supplies or… whatever they were going to need. Maybe weapons. He wasn’t too sure. Tubbo stood, leaning against the wall, green backpack over one shoulder. The two locked gazes, and Tommy gave the other boy a small nod.

Tommy followed Tubbo outside slowly. His hand wrapped around the door handle, and he stopped. Thought for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder once, looked back at Tubbo, then over his shoulder again.

Then he slammed the door to Pogtopia one final time.


End file.
